The Playwright (Chapter 5)
: This article is about the episode. For the secret society, see The Playwright (organization). Previously, Wakefield sought his friend and patient Devitt, who went missing after visiting St. Gall in Chapter 2. Because the trail had gone cold, Wakefield and his friend Dr. Kaufmann adopted a new strategy. In Anthony's manor, they found a letter addressed to Alexandre. They decided to investigate Alexandre in order to find more clues regarding Devitt's whereabouts. However, they found that Alexandre had also disappeared. Summary Wakefield heads to East Hill lunatic asylum in London, where Alexandre seemed to be institutionalized for several years in the past. Upon arriving there, Wakefield discovers that the information he is looking for is not that easy to obtain. Due to the rise and popularity of private institutions the crown stopped subsidizing East Hill by a large margin. As a result, most doctors and caretakers left. The remaining personnel are unable to help Wakefield with his questions about Alexandre. Wakefield now has to try to obtain the information from the patients. He discovers that Alexandre left his mark on multiple patients. Some patients really react strongly and negatively upon hearing his name. Others tell him Alexandre was really manipulative and made them do and say things they wish they did not. Wakefield learns Alexandre used to own a house at Paul Street 26. Upon arriving there, Wakefield notices that the entrance to the house is bricked up. When he walks to the back, he notices a ruined chapel and a back entrance into Alexandre's former home. There's a vault in this house that guards a secret passage to a ritual room. In this room there's a strange machine that produces or produced chemicals. The walls are full of notes with chemical formula. He sees someone sitting a chair, but upon further inspection it appears to be a Mask resting on a robe. Eventually Wakefield's quest leads him to St. Giles Rookery. Here he is confronted with the disabled man he always meets in his nightmares. In his nightmares, the man always asks him 'give me back what they took from me' and he just holds up his hand. Wakefield gives him the glass eye that he found beneath Alexandre's former cell. After helping the man, Wakefield enters a opium den, where he meets a captain who has issues with his past. This captain is named Skidd and his battalion fought on the Battle of Majuba Hill. In this battle, they were swallowed by a thick mist and somehow entered the other side of the Veil. Here the entire battalion was slaughtered by a sentinel except for Captain Skidd and Sergeant Conghill. This left them both traumatized, especially Conghill, who now thinks he is a huge coward for letting his fellow men die. Skidd was involved in some of Alexandre's schemes which left him also scarred. He nowadays seeks his shelter in opium. Wakefield, who is not used to opium fumes, gets overwhelmed and starts hallucinating. While hallucinating he first sees a play of animals who are committing adultery and get caught. The Husband (a Wolf) tells his wife she has to pack her stuff. He also challenges the other man to face him the next morning to retrieve the little honour he used to have. This play might has something to do with Wakefield's past but is not confirmed yet. After this play, Wakefield is faced with the question of why he is pursuing Devitt and if he might has some ulterior motive other than altruism. He than wakes up under the care of his friend Kaufmann. Who tells him Miss Konhe has escaped. They then both hurry to help locate her before it is too late..... Notes *Therapy log *''Illustrated London News'' *Burnt page *Photograph of the regiment *Ink patches Reception Walkthroughs * SkyDivingL Let's Play The Last Door Playwrite Chapter 5 Part 1|1) Let's Play by CinnamonToastKen The Last Door Playwrite Chapter 5 Part 2|2) Let's Play by CinnamonToastKen The Last Door Playwrite Chapter 5 Part 3|3) Let's Play by CinnamonToastKen References Category:Chapters Category:The playwright Category:Episodes